Fairy Mercenaries
by halobeast
Summary: Its 2225 and the world is dominated by separate Merc guilds. By far the most influential is the Revered Fairy Tail, lets read and discover their startling adventures against the terrorist guilds, remnants of a dangerous company, and subjects of a dangerous man. Lets watch the real mercenaries at work.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys im not stopping my other fairy tail story, im just going to be writing this one as well. Its been swimming in my head for awhile and I wanted to try it, this will not be staged in the canon universe.**

Ch.1 prologue

Its 2225, the world has changed. though if for the better is debatable.

At the end of the 21st century the world went through the ultimate change, Metal applications to the human body. With this new technology, people went from being human to being one man armies. These applications could be anything from taming animals to destroying entire structures just by touching them. Soon it caused a war between the leaders in these techs, Drago inc..

his war was caused by developing feelings of superiority by portions of the company, over the non applicated population. They sought the populations destruction because they were "inferior" to them. The other portions fought back against this fact and the resulting conflict was catastrophic. Being the creators of the Applications, the Employees, AKA dragons as they were named later on, were outfitted with so many applications, that they were basically metal animals. The only human thing about them were their voices. Each individual "Dragon" had his/her own specific element and were the masters of such element.

The portion of the company that was against the mass killing, started training young men and women to master an element each, as to be able to help exterminate the enemy company portion. They were referred to as the Dragon Mercs. These numbered individuals were specifically trained to eliminate the now terrorist portion of the company. However, they did their job too well. After scattering the enemy company in only a few years after development the powerful Mercs attacked the their creators, killing many of them and applying the applications they salvaged from the dead bodies. That was the unofficial end of Drago inc. and the start of something much worse. An applicated man by the name of Zeref started wreaking havoc with a custom application he made himself. This application killed anyone near him, instantly. He created multiple more applications and applied them to his subordinates, disappearing soon after for unknown reasons.

This was nearly a century ago.

Since Zeref's disappearance, the world has been slowly improving, an actual Mercenary council has been set up, monitoring the sudden uprise of Mercenary guilds. One of these guilds and by far the most successful, is the revered Fairy Tail. This is their story.

**So whad ya think? Do you like, dislike? don't really care?it doesn't matter just know this story will follow canon but in an American setting, though the guild members will travel the world. This was short but it was a prologue so please do stay tuned for longer chapters. FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND BECOME A BEAST!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Im bringin this to you really soon because I got an awesome review and I am glad to name that person…. ONE OF THE BEASTS! Though please do like they did and review. NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

**Oh and right before you start to read do know that all of the canon characters will be wearing different attires, Their regular clothes just wouldn't work here. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Ch.1 The Blonde, The Pinkette, and his annoying Little A.I.

(_Halfield Port on the Coast of Goergia_)

"Are you serious? This is the only Application Store in the whole town?! A busty blonde woman exclaims loudly to a slightly stressed store keeper.

This womans name is Lucy Heartfilia, she is wearing a black tank top with a matching bandana, light brown skin tight pants, and white sneakers. She is currently looking for work.

"Well miss, im sorry but most people here are industrial fishers not Mercs…." the store clerk said with a sad smile. "But we do sell what's hip, and a lot of these applications are state of the art!" he says and pulls out a wristwatch. "this as a matter a fact is an application with color changing property's, I hear all the girls are into it." he twists the dial and types for a second, "see?" he says and presses a button, turning his shirt bright purple.

"I already have one of those, and either way, I like the way my clothes are colored." Lucy says while looking around at all the digital books. "Im actually looking for Keymaster A.I.'s…." she says while looking around and her eyes widen, "Like that ONE!" she says and darts over to a display case with a small computer chip in it.

"Well that's a certainly rare application interest, though that certain Keymaster A.I. wont be of much help…" the shopkeeper says uncertainly as Lucy's face starts to plaster itself to the glass case. "But its one of the ones I don't have and I really want to get them all." she says and he smiles warmly. "Well if you want it, then I can't stop you." he says and moves behind his counter, Lucy bouncing up to the counter.

"Now that'll be 20000 bucks." he says and Lucy's face dropped. "Wait, what was the price?"

"I thought I made myself clear, its 20000 bucks. Those A.I.'s aren't cheap ya know" he says and Lucy frowns. She suddenly leans forward, her cleavage on show. "Are you sure that's the price?" she asks in a low sexy voice.

(_about five minutes later.)_

"Idiot old man and his idiot sexuality, even a gay guy would see this as semi hot!" she exclaims and opens up her now nearly empty wallet. "I cant believe he docked only 500$…." she says in annoyance as she walks. She nearly started to rant again, but was interrupted as she heard a couple girls start talking amongst themselves. "Did you hear? The salamander is going to be here.!" she said and Lucy's eyes widen. _'does she mean the really powerful Mercenary who has fire applications that you can't buy?! He's really here!?'_ she thought excitedly and ran after the girls who had disappeared.

(_in a different part of the town, at the bus stop_)

"Come on sir, lets see if the rumors were true!" a tiny little flying animatronic that was shaped as a cat, exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah, It would be easier if you would help Happy." a man says behind a pile of luggage. The metal cat snickers before going to the top of the mound of luggage, and sitting on top of it.

"Here that should help, the Metal cat says and The man under the luggage growls. "Why you little…" he says before the luggage shakes and is thrown to the side, the metal cat flying off it and landing in a heap on the ground. "Ow Natsu whyyyy?" the cat asks and the man walks up to him, a smile on his face. "Ah shut it Happy, your metal body can't feel pain and even if your body wasn't metal, an A.I. can't feel pain anyway." he says and picks the metal cat up and sets it on his head. "Lets leave this stuff here, if we bring it with us too much we'll start to turn into Erza." he says while gesturing at the pile of luggage on the ground. "Why exactly did we bring this much stuff with us?" he asks the metal cat who's now visible face moniter lights up in a luminescent smile. "I don't know maybe we are starting to turn into another Erza." he says and they both think for a second, then shiver. "Yeah lets not think about that again." The cat says, Natsu quickly nodding.

This man is Natsu Dragneel, he's wearing baggy blue jeans, a pair of sandals, and a black jacket that was open at the front, showing off his impressive muscle structure. He also has pink hair.

As he walked around with Happy on his head, he listened to every noise, smelled every scent and tasted the air for any signs of his quarry. Suddenly he started hearing sounds of girls screaming about a… Salamander! He turned suddenly, nearly throwing Happy off in his rush, and bolted, the Metal A.I. jumping off and flying beside him.

As he reaches the courtyard filled with girls, he slides between their legs till he gets to the middle and is able to stand, looking around quickly to see a purple haired fancily dressed man. "Have you seen this salamander anywhere?" he asks the purple haired man suddenly and the man looks uncertain for a second, then smiles cockily

"I am salamander!" he exclaims with gusto and Natsu rolls his eyes. "Totally now get out of my way." he says and shoves past a blonde girl who is looking at him in shock.

"and if you want a girlfriend, get it the old fashioned way. Your lust application is old and outdated." he says while waving back at the 'salamander'.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT SALAMANDER LIKE THAT!" the majority of the girls yell and start forward, only for Natsu to turn around and glare darkly, stopping them in fear. "Go back to your playboy." he says and they start to back away nodding. He turns away sighing, his hands on the back of his head. "Dumb bimbos, only real desperate idiots get charmed by that weak application." he says and stops as he hears panting from behind him. "Oi happy you can't be tired you're a machine." he says without even glancing behind him.

"Happy? Who's happy?" a feminine voice asks and he turns to look back in mild surprise. A Blonde girl with a black tank top and bandana, and light brown skin tight pants, accompanied by white sneakers. "My name is Lucy, and you helped me escape that idiots stupid application." she said while smiling. "Oh no problem, but if your not Happy, where is he?" he asks looking around in confusion

(_somewhere in the city_..)

"NATSU!" the metal cat yells to the sky, completely lost in the cities alleyway's.

**All right whad ya think, Im going to either do a complete episode or for major episodes im going to split em in half, make it easier and more enjoyable. Remember, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND BECOME A BEAST!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I am very grateful for everyone that is favoriting and following, I am sincerely grateful that you would take time to read my story. I would also like to say for the possible confusion in Natsu's behavior is that a lot of the personality's of the cannon characters are going to differ as you will see in the next few chapters. At the same time it will be quite similar.**

**Now without further ado…. LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Ch. 2 The Poser's Stupidity

"I can't believe you would just leave me behind Natsu!" The little metal cat yelled, only for Natsu to roll his eyes and smile. They, as in Lucy, Happy, and Natsu, were currently sitting in a café, waiting for their meal as Happy droned on about Natsu leaving him behind.

"What I want to know is how a little robotic A.I. could possibly get lost with all the tech that has to be installed in you." Lucy suddenly said and things went quiet as Natsu stopped smiling, and Happy stopped whining. They both stared at her for a full minute before looking at each other, then back at her, said person becoming uncomfortable with all the staring.

"That's a bit of an interesting topic actually. And me and happy have been looking for an answer to questions like that for awhile. We think we'll find the answer when we find my old man." Natsu says after the silence goes for another rminute, putting his hands behind his head as he laid back on his seat. "Oh your looking for your dad then? That's so sweet." Lucy says with a smile, bringing Natsu to smile as well.

"Yeah that weirdo with all the girls around him was nothing like what he said he was. If he even has a fire application, its weak. Probably not enough to even burn a tree." he says and Lucy looks at him funny. "What?" he asks and she blushes a little. "Oh it's nothing" she says and he shrugs, looking around as she starts to stare.

_He has an almost animal look to him. Like he was raised be a beast…_

She thinks as Natsu breathes in through his nose a little, then sits up. "Foods here." he says and Lucy looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean the waiter hasn't-" she starts to say, getting cut off as she sees the waiter coming with their food. "How did…." she says drifting off as Natsu ignores her obvious confusion and starts to chow down on his first plate of food, holding off on his other five plates for now. Happy snickers at Lucy's obvious discomfort, earning a glare from the blonde. "Watch it cat or I might dump you into the middle of the city without a map." she says and his florescent eyes widen and he flies behind Natsu as if to use him as a shield. "Lucy is scary.." he says which causes Natsu to snort in laughter, coughing as a bit of food goes down the wrong pipe.

_(outside the café)_

"Alright Lucy we'll see you around, that was a nice meal." Natsu says as he shakes Lucy's hand in goodbye. She looks a little miffed as they shake hands and frowns. "I still wish you had let me pay, I could have covered it.." she says and he snorts. "What kind of a person would I be if I mooched off people? I would be an irresponsible jerk. Nah I prefer to pay my own debts, but if it makes you feel better, it was a just as good a payment by showing me this place, their food was delicious.." he says and she smiles. "Fine if that's what you want. I guess ill see you around Natsu and Happy." she says and they separate, Natsu heading into the city whilst Lucy headed to the outskirts, where she would be less bothered as she did the one thing she loved most: reading books.

_(a park on the outskirts of the city)_

"Wow Fairy Tail took down another drug facility, but destroyed an abandoned building in the process. That's better than the last edition of Applicated weekly, last time they destroyed a whole block of buildings!" Lucy said, laughing at the picture of the smoking buildings. "I wish I could join, if only I knew where they were located, but I can never find it in the magazines… Whatever, Ill find it someday." she says brightening up at the last few words and getting up preparing to leave.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail hmm?" a voice says in her ear, causing her to flip around and snap her foot out, slamming the person into a tree. Lucy holds her posture of combat before she realizes who the person was. "Oh its just you." she says as the person gets up, granted, in pain, but gets up anyway, revealing them to be the purple haired guy that had tricked her before.

"Whaddya mean by that?" he says in surprise and she rolls her eyes. "Only creeps use those illegal applications, your lucky Natsu didn't hurt you just for that." she says and he smiles in his cocky fashion. "What a lonely man can't get some attention before his party?" he asks and she glares. "If your so lonely why not attempt to get a girlfriend instead of fake loving every other girl you see." she counters and now he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, that's not what I came here for, Im recruiting new Mercs for Fairy Tail and you seem to fit the bill." he says and suddenly she's all happy go lucky. "All you have to do is go to the meeting at my boat tonight and you'll be accepted." he says and she bounces up and down, hearts in her eyes. "Of course, of course, of course! Ill be there later tonight." she says and he smiles again.

"Great Ill be waiting for you, be sure not to be late!" he says and sparks fly off his feet, making a purpley flame effect as it propels him out of sight.

"Damn he tricked me again!" she yells as the effect of the application wears off and leaves her there with her decisions. "Well either way I still get to be in Fairy Tail, as long as I behave myself around this idiot." she quietly says to herself and starts to skip away. "IM GOING TO BE IN FAIRY TAIL!" she yells as she skips along.

_(On a random bridge that overlooked the ocean)_

"So that's the boat that creeps going to be on huh?" Natsu asks Happy as they gaze across the ocean to the big yacht in the distance. They had just got done searching the city for Natsu's father, and had come up empty handed. They had heard about a so called party being held at "the salamanders" yacht and they had come to see what it was all about.

"pretty big, could probably house the whole guild for a day or two before we destroyed it on accident." Happy says, causing Natsu to laugh.

"Did you hear, Fairy Tails Salamander is hosting that party on the big yacht!" a girl says to her friends as they pass by Natsu and Happy, who immediately look to the girls in interest.

"Who?" one of her friends ask and they look at her strangely. "You know the fearless and terrifying Salamander, the flame Merc of Fairy Tail?" the lead girl asks and the second girl shrugs. Natsu tunes them out after that and gazes out at the boat, deep In thought. "Fairy Tail huh?" Natsu says, gesturing to Happy.

"Come on lets go, I want to see this for myself." he says while Happy nods.

_(on the yacht, in salamanders personal quarters)_

_Only a few more hours Lucy, just a few more hours, then I'll finally be in Fairy Tail, I'll be happy, and I finally will be away from this jerk._

Lucy thinks as she sits at a table with the man himself, the so called Salamander of Fairy Tail. "So how's the wine?" Salamander asks, leaning forward a bit, a glass of wine in his own hand. "oh I haven't tried it, I'm not much of a drinking fan." Lucy says as she glances at her glass and back to Salamander who frowns.

"Well that won't do, I made this wine special for tonight.." he says through the frown and she rolls her eyes. "Fine but just this once, only because I want to get into Fairy Tail." she says in annoyance while picking up the glass. Just as she was putting the glass to her lips, a man slammed into the room, his white shirt smoking and charred. "Boss, there's a Merc and he is NOT friendly." he says while gesturing to his shirt. "Ill deal with this personally." Salamander says as he stands, Lucy right behind him. As they got onto the deck, a man flew past them, flying over the rail and into the water below.

"COME ON, GIVE ME SOME COMPETITION!" a familiar voice yells as another few people get thrown around, one flying into the ocean, the other getting cut short by slamming into an ally. "No way, not this guy.." Salamander says as he recognizes the voice and the person connected to that voice. "Oh so your finally here poser?" the man says as he turns revealing himself to be Lucy's new friend: Natsu. "What are you doing here?!" Lucy yells as she recognizes him and his eyes widen in surprise. "Lucy? What are you doing here?" he asks and smashes a fist to his side, catching one of the men in the face as he tried to catch Natsu off guard. She rolls her eyes at him and gestures at Salamander who stood there smugly. "I'm going to be joining the Mercenary guild Fairy Tail through this man." she says as Happy flies up behind Natsu and they both stare at her. They promptly look at each other for a second, before looking back at her, and burst out laughing. Salamander and Lucy both look at them in confusion before Natsu finally catches his breath and speaks saying, "Wow you are seriously misguided. This guy is just a weak poser who thinks he can make my guild look bad." he says while catching his breath.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks worriedly as she can visibly see "Salamander sweating bullets. "Yeah can you prove this?" said person asks Natsu and he glares at him. "Yeah. I can." he says before pulling his jacket off, showing off the rest of his toned body. He turned to the left, showing off his right shoulder, and the tattoo that shined with sweat from the fight. His red Fairy tail tattoo.

"And as a representative of the guild, I know every person that joined, and you are not one of em!" he yells bounding forward. The fake salamander scowls and jumps into the air, dodging Natsu's punch. The broken wood under his fist crumbled, to reveal a room full of bound women, their muffled pleas barely being heard.

"Not only are you a poser, you're a SLAVE TRAFFICKER!" Natsu yells and leaps after the fake. Lucy, instead, drops down into the hole and starts to untie the girls. As she gets to the last person, The fake salamander slams through the upper floor and right in front of her. He quickly snaps up and grabs the last girl, holding his arm around her neck. As Natsu descends after, he backs up to the back of the room, right next to a window.

"You will not follow me fairy boy or this woman gets it." the fake says and Natsu scoffs before looking at his face carefully. "I know you, you have a bounty on your head from the Titan Nose guild. They're want their gold back. Bora." he says before starting to walk up to the man. "I SAID STAY BACK!" he says before smashing the glass and grabbing a shard, holding it to her neck. "You don't have the guts, you've never killed anyone in your life, and you don't plan to." Natsu says as he continues walking. "I also know you know that in the end you knew you couldn't beat me. You already saw what my application can do, and your application is useless against me." he says stepping up right up to his face. "And now its time to finish this." he finishes and pulls the girl out of his way, kicking Bora in the stomach and through the window. Bora quickly regains his composure and activates his application, channeling it to his feet to make his booster Lucy saw before. "You'll have to catch me first fairy boy!" he yells and flies off on his purple flames.

"MY PLEASURE!" Natsu yells before jumping through the hole, Happy flying down and catching him. "Lets go Happy, time to deal with the poser, Fairy tail style." he says, Happy nodding and accelerating toward the fleeting form of Bora.

"DAMN YOU BASTARD!" Bora yells as he looks back. A metal glove forms from his palm out, covering his hand as he points it behind him. "PROMINENCE APPLICATION SIX: PROMINENCE FLAME GUN!" he yells, rapid firing small blasts of purple fire at Natsu, though none come into contact, courtesy of Happy. "Damn, that A.I. is fast.." Bora whispers to mutters to himself as he unloads more flame bullets. "Fine lets see if you can dodge this!" he yells holding his other hand out, a metal glove appearing on that hand. "PROMINECE APPLICATION TEN: PROMINENCE BOMB!" he yells throwing the quickly forming, massive ball of purple flame at Natsu and Happy, who float waiting for the projectile.

"You know what to do Happy."

"yep" Happy says to Natsu, flying toward the ball of fire as fast as he could. Suddenly Natsu opened his mouth, going head first into the ball of fire. Suddenly the ball starts to shrink, until it is all fully sucked into Natsu's mouth. Everyone but Happy stared at Natsu dumbfounded, including Lucy.

"Crap I forgot about that." Bora says recalling the last fight he had with him which included flame eating. "I still don't understand how you do that but I will still beat you!" he yells bringing his hands together again. "PROMINENCE APPLICATION THREE: PROMINENCE LASER!" he yells letting out a beam of purple light trying to cut Natsu in half. He dodges and retaliates by activating his own application, his nails growing into steel claws, and a scaly complexion appearing on his hands. "DRAGON FLAME APPLICATION ONE: DRACO FLAMING CLAW!" he yells, slamming his flaming metal fist into Bora's face, knocking him far back, right into a few buildings on the bay.

"I will not lose!" Bora yells, dragging himself from the rubble of the building. "OH I THINK YOU WILL!" Natsu yells as Happy throws him at Bora. "DRAGON FLAME APPLICATION FIVE: DRACO FLAME HEADBUTT!" he yells as his head is covered in a steel mesh, horns appear on the top, and is engulfed in flame. He slams into Bora's stomach, bringing him back into the rubble, and digging a crater out using his body. As the smoke settles, the end is shown. Natsu had won. As he dragged himself from the unconscious but bloody form of Bora, he heard the loud footsteps of the police charging toward him. He whistled quickly and loudly, and seconds later is lifted by Happy into the air.

"Lets head back to the boat, Lucy is bound to have questions." Natsu says as Happy starts to rise above the wreckage of the buildings.

"Yes sir!" Happy yells as he shoots toward the boat, where a very anxious and curious Lucy awaited them.

**There! After two days of work, this chapter is finally DONE. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I would also like to express that I absolutely love that you guys are favoriting and following the story. It would also help if you reviewed, I mean if you want to give me tips, inform me of mistakes, or just plain praise the story, that's the place to do it. I would greatly apppreciate it, and remember… FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND BECOME A BEAST!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helllo all my fantastic readers, I know I havent updated in awhile but I couldn't last week. However because of your patience you shall be rewarded. WITH Another chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Ch. 3 Don't mess with Lucy's chips….

(With Lucy on the ship, before the conclusion of the fight…)

"He's so strong.." she murmurs to herself as Natsu slams Bora away with his metal flame fist. "I wouldn't be able to last a minute, or even seconds against that…"

"Yeah and you wont last that long against me neither!" A voice yells behind her and she gasps as she's pushed to the ground. A man looms behind her as she stares frightfully back, her hands fumbling around her waist for the case that contained her Keymaster chips.

"Looking for this?" the man asked her as her eyes widened in fear as she looks up, the handle of the case in the man's hands. "These are connected and can only connect to a Key Holder Application. Which means they're useless to me." he says and goes to throw the case into the ocean.

"NO PLEASE!" Lucy yells as the case flies into the night sky over the edge of the boat. "Now to finish what Bora started and get at least one woman to Bangkok." he says and goes to grab Lucy.

"Ya know its really impolite to just take something and throw it away. And its even more impolite to try and force a woman into slavery." a voice says from over the edge of the boat, stopping the man in his tracks as he recognizes the voice, almost like Lucy who turns her tear streaked face to the edge, searching for the owner.

"But its even worse to do it in my presence, where I can end it my way." The voice says as its owner appears, along with his metal partner. "By the way, Lucy I think you dropped these." Natsu says with a smirk as he throws her case to her.

"My Keymaster chips!" she yells as she hugs them to her chest.

"Now to take out the trash." Natsu says as he starts to approach the man.

"No." Lucy says as she grabs Natsu's arm, surprising him as he looks at her in confusion. "I want to finish this." she says as she glares at the man, who stands petrified at Natsu's presence. Natsu nods in understanding and steps back, Happy landing on his head, his moniter flashing an evil smile. "Scary Lucy is gonna get ya." he says to the man, who has started to back up as Lucy starts to approach.

"You will pay for tryin g to separate me from my family!" Lucy yells and pulls an aqua blue chip from her case. A metal arm brace appears on her wrist, along with a slot in its side. Lucy puts the chip into the slot and aims her arm at the ocean.

Suddenly her arm brace starts beeping and Lucy smirks. "Activate Mermaid Key: UNLOCK!" she yells and the arm brace stops beeping. It goes silent for a second, enough time to make the man feel cocky as he stops backing up and starts forward, going to punch Lucy. The water exploding over the side of the ship stopped him in his tracks. A beautiful, azure haired Mermaid sliding over the edge made him to start to back up again. Her angry stare only made his haste worse.

"Trying to take me away from god daughter? you'll be lucky to be alive by the end of this." she says menacingly and starts to slide toward the man who holds up his hands in fear. Wait a sec, I meant no harm, I mean it!" he says, smiling innocently as he tries to find a way out of his predicament. The mermaid suddenly lunges at the man, who yells in fear and tries to run, only for the mermaid to grab him and pull him over the opposite side of the boat, where splashing and yells of pain can be heard.

"God daughter?" Natsu asks Lucy as she smiles softly. "My mother used to be her owner and gave her the title of my godmother in case anything happened to her." she says and Natsu smiles, while also cringing at the sounds the man was making. "Remind me to never piss her off. Or you for that matter." he says and Lucy laughs.

Suddenly the man's yells stop and the mermaid slides back up onto the ship again, granted without the man.

"Looks like he wasn't lucky." she says and starts to slide toward Natsu, who looks at her warily. "oh stop fire boy, I'm just checking to make sure your not going to do any harm to my master." the mermaid says and slides a full circle around Natsu, before returning to Lucy. "Alright he's good, just make sure to treat him right." she says before disappearing in a white light, leaving a blushing Lucy and Natsu behind.

"Well, um I guess I'll be going then." Lucy says preparing to swim to shore. "Why?" Natsu asks and Lucy looks back at him. "Because I need to get going and I don't want to waste your time." she says and prepares to jump, just as Natsu grabs her shoulder. "Oh No, your coming with me." he says and she looks at him warily. "What do you mean?" she asks and he smirks. "let me rephrase, your going to come with me to California, to the town where my guild is at, and your going to become a member." he says and she looks at him hopefully. "you mean….?"

"Yep I'm taking you to Fairy Tail." he says

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter but I wanted to finish the third part to this small arc and that's all. I'm sorry for the people who were wishing for a longer chapter, that will come soon. Well that's about it so im going to wrap this up with the usual goodbye….. FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW…. AND BECOME A BEAST! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello one and all Im back again with another chapter. WARNING THIS IS WHERE MAJOR CHANGES WILL START TO HAPPEN! EXPECT CHARACTERS WITH DIFFERENT GENDERS! That is all. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I finally figured out how the borders worked.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Ch.5 Fairy introductions.

_(With the trio of Mages heading on their way toward Fairy Tail. They are currently in a forest a few hours away from their destination.)_

"So the way it works is that Natsu's application or app for short, has lined his skin, organs, mouth, and everything else, in an undetectable thin metal coat that becomes visible when it comes in contact with the element it was programmed with, which in this case is fire." Happy explains to Lucy after several questions on Natsu's app. "Its main function however, is the ability's that come with it. When Natsu "eats" fire, he is really dissolving the fire through the metal coat and transfers it to his charge level-"

(**A/N the charge level is the magic level of this dimension, so basically the less charge you have, the less of the application a character can use.)**

"which is filled up, his other body parts act similar but just dissolve the flames. The one thing I should also mention, is that his own flames are not dissolved, only repelled." Happy finishes, leaving Lucy wide eyed and Natsu smiling with his eyes closed, leaning on a tree while they take a break.

"Nice explanation as usual little buddy." Natsu says which is quickly replied with a signature "AYE!" which makes Natsu snort. "Alright only an hour or two left before we get to the guild." he says and pushes himself off the tree and starts to walk. "I still can't believe your taking me to Fairy Tail!" Lucy says to herself, quietly praising him, which is interrupted by his snort.

"Why wouldn't you believe it?" he asks her as her head shoots up. "How did you hear me?" she asks as he keeps walking, now about twenty feet away.

"Another quality of the Dragon Merc application is that it quintuples the senses. My hearing is five times what a normal persons is, that goes along with all my other senses." he explains and she stares at him dumbfounded. She thinks back to the time at the café, where he took a long sniff, then seemingly predicted the food arriving.

_So that's how he did that… I wonder if he is even able to be beaten… _she thinks to herself and fidgets with her bandana. _Are all Fairy Tail mages like this?_ she ponders, staring at Natsu's back as he walked away.

"Are you comin?" he yells back as he stops and turns with a shake of his head, an impatient look present on his face. Lucy quickly grabs her stuff and races after Natsu.

"Of course I'm coming!" she yells as she starts to catch up to him.

* * *

_( at the door of Fairy Tail. In the small but famous town of Magnolia in future California.)_

"are you ready?" Natsu asks the visibly nervous Lucy who stares at the big door in wonder, taking notice of the laughter and sounds of fighting, resonating from inside the building. "Of course, Im just still taking in the fact that im finally here…" Lucy says as she stays staring at the door.

"Your being a weirdo Lucy." the metal cat says which causes Natsu to snort and try to hold in a full blown laugh, even as Lucy turned around, a dark aura surrounding her. "What did you say, you metal furrball?" she asks lowly and Natsu and Happy both stop laughing, backing slowly with fearful looks.

"Uhhh nothing Lucy he said nothing." Natsu says and tries to hide Happy as said metal cat starts to murmur fearfully, "Scary Lucy is back…."

"Whatever, can we just go in please?" she asks, her previous nervousness evaporating in the presence of the situation. "Yeah come on." Natsu says and opens the door. The smell of alcohol and food immediately hit all there noses(not counting happy) as they opened the door. "I'm home everybody!" Natsu yells and is bombarded with cheers and hello's. "So did you find your old man Natsu?" a buck toothed man asks from a side table and Natsu turns to him with a smile, walking over and slamming the mans forehead into the table. "No I didn't and that better be the last time I hear a rumor that you heard from someone else." he says with a smile, letting the mans head go. "Fine, man I was jus kidding anyway…" he says and is picked up and thrown to the other side of the room, into a table on the other side of the room.

"YOU WERE JUST KIDDING!?" Natsu yells as he jumps at the man, his fist raised, an angry, demonic look is present on his face. "ILL SHOW YOU HOW NICE IT IS NOT TO KID!" he says as he punches the man, who flies into a few other people, successfully starting a brawl. Multiple people charge into the tussle, only to get thrown backward with ease, though with laughter and smiles along with yells of pain and grimaces on their faces.

"is this how the guild operates usually?" lucy asks no one with a sweat drop.

"So flame horns is back huh?" a female voice asks, causing Lucy to turn and gawk at the woman before her.

She had dark black hair that reached to the bottoms of her eyes, her light blue eyes shining in amusement. But the most striking part of her… was that she was in her underwear.

This woman is Grace hullmaster, she is one of the stronger Mercs in Fairy Tail, but also is the most outgoing, taking most, if not all her clothes off due to a side effect of her application. None of the men have been known to complain, seemingly because of her massive breasts.

"Hell yeah I am, and you're the first to be taken down Grace!" Natsu suddenly yells as he jumps at Grace, only for her to dodge his attack and flip him over her shoulder, turning quickly and leaping after him. "Not before I take you down Natsu!" she yells with a laughter added in.

"Grace, your in your bra and panties again." another female voice chimes in, making Lucy to turn to its owner: a brown haired woman wearing tight brown pants with a white t-shirt, which does nothing to conceal her big breasts.

"So what? I like the attention!" Grace yells back

This woman is Cana Clive the daughter of the infamous Fairy Tail mage: Gildarts Clive, who is usualy out on missions. She is the best poker player in the state, and is supposedly the best drinker in the country.

"And people wonder why we draw perverts to our guild…" Cana says under her breath, jumping over the bar of the counter she was at and grabbing a few bottles of vodka, downing the first in one go.

"Bring it flame brain!" Grace yells as she jumps at Natsu, who catches her around the waist and throws her to the other end of the guild. "Not till you put on clothes, I don't want a nosebleed to interfere!" he yells back.

"So much noise, obviously Natsu is back." a mans voice says from behind Lucy, forcing her to turn. _again._

A huge man, overloaded with muscle, walked towards the brawl, he wore a muscle shirt, blue jeans and white running shoes. He wore nothing on his head, letting his spiky white hair stand up with no resistance.

This man is known as Elfman Strauss, the strongman of the guild. He constantly works out so he can protect others, and is one of the most prideful in the guild. He also has a bad habit of referring to everything as "manly".

"You should all man up and fight me!" he suddenly yells and jumps into the brawl, throwing a few people around like rag dolls.

"Well your right about one thing Elf, it is noisy." _ANOTHER_ voice says as Lucy turns. A purple wearing man, with gold curtain glasses, and a golden staff stood behind her with three or four girls sitting on or by his lap, snuggling up to him.

This mans name is Loke, and like his name suggests, he's a trouble maker, and a playboy. Hes been known to bed four or five girls at once and is well known around the continent for his persuasive skills. The only difference between him and other playboys and sugar daddy's, is that he treats all women with respect and love and doesn't force them to be his. In fact most girls he has are well off and are respectable citizens.

"Sorry girls but I must join this fight." he says and the girls reluctantly leave his side. "Ill be back in awhile ladies." he says and walks toward the fight, swinging his staff every now and then to knock someone out of his way. "Yeah… no." Lucy says and makes a mental note to cross Loke from her date list. "But seriously though." she says as she looks around at the fight. "Is there anyone normal in this place?" she asks as she dodges cups, plates, chairs, tables, and the occasional flying body.

"Not really new girl." a females voice sounds from behind her, causing her to turn again. For the fifth time at least. Though this was a welcome surprise.

A platinum haired beauty stood before her in all her glory. Her hair reached down to her lower back, she wore a red dress that dropped to her knees, high heels that were light blue, and a warm smile that matched everything else. This woman's name is mirajane strauss and she was the official model for the guild, being featured many times in applicated weekly.

"Oh my gosh, your Mirajane, one of the best models of the century!" Lucy yells as her inner fan girl makes an appearance.

"Yeah, but there's always someone better, you can count on it." Mira says with a warm smile and looks back at the brawl. "Just like these get better." she says as she gestures at the fight.

"Is anyone going to stop this by the way?" Lucy asks, sweat dropping in response. "Oh someone will, and soon." Mira says in response just as a massive metal foot slams down into Natsu.

"SHUT IT YOU BRATS!" a loud voice roars out, silencing everyone who had started to activate their applications. "Who is that!?" Lucy cries out as she looks up at the massive metal titanic man that stood over her.

"That's the master." Mira says with a sweet smile.

* * *

**SO how'd ya like it, did you like the major changes or no? please give me feedback in a review. Remember follow, Favorite, Review, AND BECOME A BEAST!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Ch. 5 making new friends and saving new friends….

_( right before we ended the last chapter)_

"SHUT IT YOU BRATS!" a loud metallic voice roars out, while a massive metal foot slams down into Natsu, who struggles to not get crushed by it.

"THERES A NEW RECRUIT AND YOUR FIGHTING?! I SHOULD SMASH ALL OF YOU TO BITS!" the voice says as Lucy slowly looks up at the massive metal titan that loomed over all of them. "SO, WHATS your name newbie?" the robot says as it turns and starts to shrink with a loud clanking noise, till the final bits of machinery seemingly melted into a little old man who was currently grinning. And standing on a panting Natsu, who was on the brink of collapse after being nearly smashed.

"Uh, its Lucy." she says quickly and the old man nods. "My names Makarov or Master Makarov to you." he says and suddenly jumps up to the second floor balcony, slamming through the bar with a snap as he miscalculated the jump. "God dammit, that's gonna have to be repaired. Again." Makarov grumbles to himself as he gets situated on a different part of the balcony as some of the guild members snicker in the background.

"ALRIGHT, now lets get to all of the crap that the Mercenary council has sent me BECAUSE of my destructive children." Makarov says while holding up a stack of paper. "Yeah this is all of the destruction reports from the multiple towns you all nearly Razed to the ground!" he yells out to the guilty faced guild members. "and almost everyday I get more and more, I swear you all are trying to put me into an early grave.." he says with a sigh as some specific members (elfman, Grace, Loke, Cana, and Natsu) start to edge their way to the door.

"However… I could really care less about what they want us to pay or do." Makarov says suddenly, halting the progress of the members who were at the door by now. "As a matter a fact, to hell with the damned council." he says and pulls out a lighter, burning the papers and throwing them to Natsu, who sucks them into his mouth like a vacuum.

"In all of the world, people say that the only way to improve is to keep practicing, to stay vigilant. But how can you do that when rules force you to stay locked in place, unable to do such things in fear of punishment? I solely believe that the only way to improve is to do all of those things and more, to try and excel at excelling, no matter the conclusion. So like before… to hell with the council, and to HELL WITH THEIR RULES!" Makarov yells, spurring the guild members to cheer loudly, and Lucy smile.

* * *

_(later on, after the guild has calmed down)_

"Alright, there ya go." Mirajane says as she presses the tattoo pen(or whatever its called) for the final time on Lucy's arm who admired the ink on her hand, before going over to Natsu who was mulling over the request board. "Look Natsu, I have My guild mark!" she says happily only for him to glance at her left hand for a second and then reply with: "Oh that's nice." and went back to the request board.

"Wow your rude." she says, scowling as he completely ignores her besides glancing at her again. "Your not even going to respond?" she asks scowling even more. He glances at her again, before looking back at the request board and twitching his ear. "Nope." he says making her fume.

"So are you going to help dad or what?" a young voice echoes through the room, catching both Lucy's and Natsu's attention. "Come on Romeo, your dad is one of Fairy Tails most capable, put more faith in him." Makarov says to a young boy who was maybe ten at most. "But… he's been gone awhile, almost three days!" the boy exclaims frantically while Makarov simply frowns. "Yeah but sometimes these jobs take time, even if they are as close as the surrounding mountains. Why don't you go home and wait it out and eat some candy or something." Makarov says, waving off Romeo who scowls at the old man before roughly pushing him off the bar counter he was sitting on, causing him to spill his beer and start swearing like a sailor. Romeo ran off crying and after a quick, "I hate you all!" he was gone, leaving everyone to bathe in silent guilt.

"Master is worried about Macao, Romeo's dad. But there is little we can do, Macao went to hunt some App. Mutants in a remote part of the mountains…" Mirajane says to Lucy who stares sadly at the door.

"Alright come on." Natsu says as he suddenly grabs Lucy's arm and pulls her along. "What? Wait where are we going?" Lucy asks as she pulls from his grasp and starts to follow him. "After Macao, I'm not letting another one of Fairy Tail to lose a family member." he says and keeps walking.

_(inside after Lucy and Natsu leave.)_

"you know that them goin after the old man is only going to make him feel more ashamed that he needed help, right?" a man by the name of Nab asks the guild master.

**(A/N: Im not going to bother changing the less than important characters, not because I don't care, but because I think it leaves them with the randomness I love in Fairy Tail. If you have any complaints about this, review about it.)**

"Maybe, maybe not. If I could choose the path of everyone else, this world would be much more peaceful.." Makarov says in response, sighing heavily into his mug of beer.

(_back with Natsu and Lucy)_

"I can't believe you dragged me into this cold Natsu." Lucy complains, giving Natsu a tick mark. "If you didn't like it you could have brought a coat when I told you about the temperature, but you refused." Natsu says irritably while Happy snickers.

"You two fight like a married couple." the little robotic furball says, making the two humans blush heavily, and say in unison: "SHUT IT HAPPY!"

"I rest my case." Happy says in between giggles.

_(an hour or so later after trecking deep into App. Mutant territory)_

"By the way Natsu, I should have asked this before, but what is an App. Mutant?" Lucy asks the Pinkette who shakes his head. "Poor saps who were overwhelmed by the older modeled applications, and turned monstrous, growing horns, hair, scales, and other unfortunate animalistic characteristics, and then went mad. I pity them because it was no ones fault, it would just happen randomly, something to do with certain biological traits being exploited." he says solemnly, leaving Lucy speechless.

"And after the first outbreak of this techno virus, they bred and made more mutants. And more. And more, till it got to a point they were given a the name App. Mutants, though most nowadays arent the originals." Natsu says as he looks around, cutting off Lucy's next question.

He suddenly jumps back, dodging a giant hairy fist. "body snatcher application mutant, the most common." Happy says, peppering Lucy with information regarding the now visible Ape-like beast

"Pretty girl, ME WANT!" the mutant yells, seeing Lucy, who was transfixed in disgust at the beast. "Cant really blame him, but I do not promote that kind of relationship." Natsu says sweat dropping, and leaps at the mutant, smashing it in the face with a flame encompassed fist. "ME NOT WANT FIRE BOY! ME WANT PRETTY GIRL!" the Ape yells before swinging back at Natsu, who flips over the hand and bounds forward, punching the ape in the gut twice, throwing it farther away from Lucy.

"I couldn't give twenty shits less what you want." Natsu says under his breath in exasperation and charges again, charging up another punch. "I DON'T THINK SO FLAME BOY!" The ape yells as Natsu gets closer, and just as he reaches him and swings, the ape dodges under it and slams a fist into Natsu's abdomen, knocking him into the wall of the mountain and speeding past him to Lucy, who had quickly pulled a chip in response to Natsu getting hit.

"Activate Minotaur Key: UNLOCK!" she yells as she inserts the chip into her arm brace, extending her arm at the approaching ape. As the ape was about twenty feet from her, the brace shot a light out into the snow, which unlike the when the mermaid appeared, made a very quick reaction. The snow in front of her and the ape exploded and a massive roar sounded from the cloud of snow.

"MMMMRRRRROOOOOOO!"

"The hell is that?" Natsu whispers to himself as he approaches the scene, Happy flying in, and landing on his head.

"I don't know but Lucy summoned it, just like that mermaid." Happy says, though Natsu just shrugged.

"I guessed as much, her spirits seem to reflect her attitude most of the time."

"That much is true."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT!" Lucy's voice yells from the other side of the ape, causing both of them to sweat drop. "You'd think she was a Dragonslayer by her hearing alone.." Natsu says looking over at his metal companion.

"Yeah.."

Suddenly the snow cloud was blown away as a massive form bolted out and slammed itself into the ape, swinging it around for a second before throwing it into the wall of the mountain, successfully smashing through to a cave hidden inside. As the form slowed to a stop to roar into the hole it had made, Natsu got a good look at it.

_Its just like in the stories of the labyrinth… _he thinks as he stares at the hulking creature. It had the body of a fully grown man, was about seven feet tall and wore a white toga. However its what his head looked like that really got Natsu's attention. Instead of a mans head a brown colored bulls head had been placed on its neck. It had foot long horns that curved up and forward over his head, dark yellow eyes that had no irisis and a gold ring in its nose.

"Mino." Lucy says, drawing the man beasts attention. "Go deal with that ape."

The beast nods and with incredible speed, leaps into the hole it made, and starts to search for the ape.

"So can it talk?" Natsu suddenly asks behind Lucy, scaring her.

"One DON'T DO THAT! Two no he can't. and three _it_ has a name, just like my other holos." she says and Natsu quirks an eyebrow. "Then what's their names?" he asks incredulously and she looks at the hole and smiles. "Well his name is Mino which is short for minotaur, which he seems to like, he's also the strongest of my holos besides my godmother." she says and Natsu waits for her to continue. "Her name is Aquaria which is a spin off of the zodiac aquarius, she is undoubtedly the strongest of all my holos."

**(A/N I know there are a lot of these but I wanted to explain that Holos or holograms are the variation of spirits in this world. That will be all. Hopefully. Doubtfully.)**

"Yeah I can see that." Natsu says as he remembers the way she dealt with the grunt. "Now it seems like Mino has been in there for awhile, do you think he's alr-" he starts to say but is interrupted by another hole appearing farther along the mountain side with an explosion of rock and snow. Mino and the mutant roll out, grappling each other, getting closer to the edge of the mountain while roaring and hitting each other as fast as possible.

Right before they fell off, Mino got the upper hand and kicked the ape off him, throwing him back to the hole, though not without consequence. With the power of the kick he pushed himself closer to the edge of the mountain and under his wait the fragile snow couldn't hold. With a loud roar he fell, much to Lucy's horror. Natsu quickly leaped to the edge and jumped over, with Happy on his shoulder. "MINO, NATSU, HAPPY!" she yelled in fear and ran to the edge, Only to be pulled back by a Hairy arm.

"NO, PRETTY LADY IS GOING TO STAY HERE WIT ME, NOT GO AFTER COW AND FIRE BOY!" the ape yells as he grabs her around the stomach and starts to drag her away. "NO, let me go back and see if they're all right! Let me go!" she yells trying to escape, though her effort was wasted.

"Let her go you fat monkey." Natsu says from behind them, causing The ape to turn in irritation. "FIRE BOY IS STILLALIVE!?" it yells as it turns to see Natsu on his hands and knees with Happy on his head, and Mino lying unconscious to his right. "God damn, he's a heavy one, without Happy he would've pulled us straight to the ground." Natsu says cracking his neck and standing. "Though the sudden fall did push him to unconsciousness." he says patting the man bull between the horns.

"Now to deal with you." he says and his arms go up in flames, burning the arms of the jacket off. "Lets go!" he yells and charges the ape, who snarls at Natsu, sets Lucy down, and does the same as Natsu. He tries to hit Natsu, but misses, stumbling past him. Natsu, in response, turns on a dime and jumps into the air. He front flips and slams his fists into the ground causing a flaming fissure that follows the ape and knocks it into a wall with a sizzle and the smell of burning hair and flesh.

It turned with a growl and again started after Natsu, who stood waiting for the ape with a determined look on his face. "You may be strong, maybe even smart." Natsu says as it gets closer. "But no matter what happens, if im searching for Macao, if im helping out my fellow guild members, if im saving a life that someone holds dear, I WIL FIGHT TO COMPLETE THAT OBJECTIVE!" he yells and pulls his arms back "DRAGON FLAME APPLICATION 3: DRACO HELL WINGS!" he yells sending a twin pair of flaming columns down on top of the apes head as it got close, slamming it hard enough to leave an imprint on the floor.

"Maybe that will teach you… to.. Be… a perv." he says, tapering out slowly as he realizes that there's something moving in the apes stomach. "You have to be kidding me." he says sweat dropping as he hears a voice from inside the stomach. That he recognizes.

"Don't tell me he got that close…" Natsu says as he approaches the body of the ape, going to its mouth. "Sorry pal, but if you did what I think you did, you won't survive this procedure." Natsu says as he grabs the top and bottom jaw, wrenching them farther than they should go with a loud snap of bone. He then reached into its throat, till he felt a bit of cloth. "Yep definitely wont survive." he says as he starts to tug. With a loud 'POP' he pulled what he was looking for, out of the mutant's stomach.

"You'd be one hell of an inside agent." Natsu said to the gasping form beside him.

"What can I say, I'm a Fairy Tail merc. By the way, you hit REALLY friggin hard!" the form says, turning over to reveal a purple haired man with light stubble forming on his face. (basic Macao, because I dig his outfit.)

"Ah shut it you, you've been hit worse Macao."

"True, you had nothing on my ex wife." the newly revealed Macao says with a grin, causing Natsu to burst out in laughter.

"Really? Your joking after pulling your friend out of an ape's stomach." Lucy asks, face palming at their idiocy as she approaches. "what else would I do?" Natsu asks in retaliation.

"I beat like eighteen of those buggers before the last, which I'm going to guess was an original, or alpha mutant, wrapped me up and activated its worn out application, which allowed it to swallow me whole, and if you hadn't arrived sooner, it would've absorbed my application." Macao suddenly says, drawing the rest of the groups attention.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is your son. And speaking of which, I lost out on going on a job to get my dinner money, to get your sorry ass. So the least you could do is swallow your damn pride and go to your grieving son who thinks your dead." Natsu says in response after bonking Macao on the top of the head. "Now come on lets get you home old man." he says, walking towards the hole in the side, macao quickly following, with Lucy and Happy right behind him.

_Wow… he really cares for his friends.. More like a family than anything else… Its amazing. _

Lucy thinks as she follows Natsu down the mountains.

* * *

_(back in Magnolia)_

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to make you go on the mission, Just come back please.." Romeo quietly pleads through tears.

"Hey Romeo! You want this guy?" Natsu's voice asks from behind Romeo, causing him to turn.

"He's a bit of a drunk but I heard he wants to see someone." Natsu says grinning, while gesturing at the limping Macoa behind him.

Macao sheepishly grins as Romeo runs up to him crying and jumps up, hugging Macao around the neck. "Sorry I left for so long big guy, but I took down eighteen mutants, tell that to those bullies. Ask them if their military fathers could even get close to taking down one." he says as Romeo nods while sniffling.

As Natsu, Lucy, and Happy start to walk away, Romeo calls out once more: "Thanks you guys, Ill never forget this!" he yells, causing Natsu to smirk towards him, and Lucy and happy to wave back.

* * *

**HOLY ****! Now that was a friggin hassle. But im finished and Ill be adding something new. I'm going to profile each of the orginal characters new personalities. Starting with Natsu.**

**Name: Natsu Dragneel**

**New Attire: wears baggy blue jeans, a pair of sandals, and a black jacket that's open at the front. Recently the sleeves were burned off the jacket and now prefers to wear it like this.**

**New Personality: instead of Canon where he's childish and silly, this Natsu is more serious, but understands the value of having a good time, and will joke around when times do NOT call for it.**

**New Ability: he has the flame draco application which gives him the power of the creators of applications. That is all that is really known as of right now. Very high chance of updates throughout the story.**

**AND REMEMBER FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW TO BECOME A BEAST!**


End file.
